Inside These Walls
by Orochi Mel
Summary: A young Gaean Princess hates the 'royal' life. She soon becomes inspired to run away, after seeing a rather handsome silver-haired albino. Can you guess who? Please PLEASE Read & Review!!! ^_^
1. My Personal Prison

Inside These Walls

My Personal Prison

Author's Note: The origin of the story is actually quite interesting…I was _trying_ to go to sleep one night, and the thought of a Gaean Princess who becomes infatuated with Dilandau sounded quite interesting. So there I was thinking…thinking… you know? And I finally decided to make a story about it! Please, please, please tell me what you think about this story!!! I was having a hard time deciding whether to write this in first or second person…but I decided that first person would be a fun change, so here we go! OH! And when I say "prison" I don't mean jail! Mei thinks of her castle as a "prison" of sorts! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, but I DO own Mei-shi, and the kingdoms that I just made up, and shtuff…

Hands clasped, I wander my prison aimlessly…Is anyone ever going to free me? I flip the pages of my sister's diary. I lead such a depressing life…my parents died when I was nine, and I am Princess of the largest Capitol of all Gaea, Marden. My greedy sister finally made it to her lifetime goal of queen. I didn't fight her, for I do not care…I just long to be an average woman…but I cannot, for I am engaged to be wed, to a man twice my age. I clench a fist in the air, for it is not fair, for a girl fifteen rotations of the phantom moon, to have to make an obligation that large. It wasn't even passed with my consent! Everybody looks up to me, for some strange reason…They think that royal youth, are admirable, no matter how horrible they truly are. Not saying that I am horrible. I think they admire me for my beauty…not trying to say that I have a vanity complex, or anything of the sort. I guess I will explain myself then… I have cerulean waist length hair, a very fair complexion, and perhaps my strangest feature, my eyes. One is silver, and the other is violet. Just a birth defect, I suppose. I really like this trait though…for it is not often that you come across royalty with two different color eyes. 

Some time passes…I walk over to my sister. She is brushing her hair, and gazing at herself in the mirror. She is perhaps the most vain person I know. "What? What do you want, Mei-shi?" She asks me crossly. My sister is beautiful as well, she has knee length raven colored hair, lips that are naturally colored the deepest red you can imagine, a darker complexion than my own, and eyes as blue as the ocean. Hinota glares at me, with a deep fire burning in her eyes. Hinota drinks her vino crudely, having no manners at all. I smile as I hand her the diary. "Hinota, majesty, I found this on the floor, in the library." Hinota grabs the diary out of my hands hastily. "You didn't read this, did you?! Because if you did, I will kill you myself." I nodded in reverence. "Of course I did not read your diary…that would be invading your personal space." I must admit…I am a very good liar. Hinota is not entirely convinced, but she shrugs it off. "You are dismissed, little Mei." She says to me. 'Little Mei' I have had the deepest abhorrence for this name since they first started calling me it. 

The Phantom Moon amazes me, as it did my mother….During her short life, she spent her time studying the cultures of a place called 'China' which is located on the Phantom Moon. That is why she gave my sister and I our names, they certainly are not Gaean. I have followed in my mother's footsteps, I find that the Phantom Moon is an amazing place. How can a place filled with such brilliant people be cursed? I doubt that very much. I base all my attire on the Phantom Moon civilizations I find most interesting, 'China' and 'Japan.' My favorite attire are 'kimonos.' they are very comfortable robes, and for me, they are made from the best materials in Gaea. I am very privileged, but day in and day out, I wish to escape my personal prison…my personal hell…

I sit in my sister's throne room. She has summoned me for no apparent reason…I believe she may be drunk again. I watch, and try to stifle my laughter, as her head sways back and fourth, and she lets out the most masculine belches I've ever heard. It is very disgusting for 'the most beautiful queen on Gaea' to be this way. Are you beginning to see why I hate her so? I swear, one of these days I will run away…to a better place. You are probably wondering where…unfortunately I cannot answer this, for even I do not know. Tomorrow night…yes…I am running away tomorrow night. I just hope I can hold on that long…Kami-sama…help me get out of these prison walls…don't abandon me, like all the others. I drift off to the land of sleep. 

It is the next day, I wake up early, for I have fencing practice at sun-up. I have been fencing my whole life, and to be quite blunt I may be the best fencer on Gaea. I have never been beaten. Nobody has even matched my skill…thank Kami-sama I have at least one talent to keep me going. I am disturbed in the middle of my practice. My servant tells me to come immediately, and that some warriors from Zaibach, have requested provisions. I run down to the coronation hall, hoping my sister is not making a fool of herself, and gasp when I arrive. I expected middle-aged men, to be the soldiers…but I was very wrong. These men look no older than I…and as much as I am embarrassed to admit it, most of them were quite beautiful. I walk to the head of the line, and stand next to my big sister. I feel my face begin to get hot, as I see the leader of these soldiers' ranks. He is tall, about two inches taller than I, with beautiful crimson eyes, and silver hair…his voice is stern and commanding. Now I know, that my cheeks must be red…I have given into girlish crushes? I excuse myself before I am further mortified, and I pray that I will see this beautiful youth again. 

I wander back to my room, for I cannot face that boy again. Perhaps…perhaps I'll run away to Zaibach. I look out my window, it is pouring outside, of course, such is my luck. I take off all of my make-up, and style my hair, so that it falls in front of my silver eye. If I am identified, I'll be taken back to the castle for sure. I then put on leather pants, and a tank-top shirt, then, I slip on a large, black, hooded cloak. Another attempt to conceal my ever-so-obvious appearance. Now, the tricky part, I must open my window, very quietly, and jump into the large tree below it. My window slides open, without making any sound. I then climb out of the window. The wind blows rain droplets in my face. Then, with all my strength, I jump to the nearest tree. Breathing heavily I cling to the tree with the tightest grip I have. With the magnificent luck I have, I fall out of the tree, and land on my feet, but then fall flat on my back. I gasp for air, as rain covers my face. I finally regain my breath, get up, and run to the city square. I will NOT go back to that hell, known as the Marden Castle. 

After running frantically for about ten minutes, I reach the city square. The usually bustling streets are only filled with a few people. I run through the alleyways. I am freezing, it must be almost cold enough to have snow. I am also sopping wet. Perhaps when adults say you'll catch cold if you stay out in the rain, they are telling the truth. My body wont stand for the cold anymore, I fall to the floor, throwing coughing fits. I hug my legs against my chest, and slowly…slowly…fall asleep. I hear voices in my sleep. Is it just a dream? Or is it reality? I then blink awake slightly, feeling myself being carried away. "I won't…go…back." I say weakly. I then black-out again. 

I wake up slowly, this time I force myself not to go back to sleep. I am in a bed…this bed is not my own. My vision focuses more, and I see that there is a young man, staring down at me. "Where the hell am I?!" I curse. I usually don't use such harsh words, but I try to act noble even when I'm very afraid. The young man hushes me. "You are in the floating fortress, 'the Vione'. Please keep it down, or Dilandau-sama will find out we saved a young woman." I let this all sink in. I was straining myself thinking…Zaibach? Dilandau? GIRL?! "Wait! How do you know I'm a girl?!" I was sitting up now. The boy looked at me strangely. "Well, from removing your cloak, and seeing your figure, then hearing your voice, I'm only to assume…" I then get nervous. "Who are you, and who was it that saved me?" He paused. "Well, my name is Gatti, and the people who saved you were myself, Chesta, and Migel." I then think some more. "…But you said I was in Zaibach? Am I really?" Gatti looked at her. "Well, I don't lie often. Besides, don't you remember me? Or doesn't my outfit look a bit familiar?" I looked at him with even more curiosity. "You don't recognize me, do you…Princess?" I thought I was going to faint again. 

"P-P-P-PRINCESS?!" I exhale and inhale, for if I don't, death will come. "Whoever could you be talking about?" I say, trying to act cool. Gatti smiled. "I recognize you, Mei-shi, almost every one of my friends, now have the biggest crush on you." I blush madly. "Besides, I can tell by your beautiful eyes. Your gorgeous silver, and your deep, and lovely violet." I blush even more, if that is possible. "Your face was that same color when we were in your palace, Mei." I smile as well, "I was blushing like that because of one of you. The silver-haired, crimson-eyed one." Gatti slumped. "You like Dilandau-sama…All women do. I guess he CAN be handsome, but you should meet him. If he found out about you…it would be anarchy." I shrug. "Oh well…I guess I was just giving in to a silly, girlish crush. Too bad he isn't like you. You seem so very nice." Gatti smiled, as if he had been struck with the most ingenious idea. "Hey! Maybe you could pass as a male dragonslayer!" I giggle weakly. "Yeah, suuuure Gatti." I then grin devilishly. "Well maybe I can, will you help me?" 


	2. Let's Play Pretend

Inside These Walls

Let's Play Pretend

Author's Note: Well, well, well. It seems like Mei, and Gatti are gonna play a lil' game of dress-up. ENJOY!!! Please review! IT'S CALLED COURTESY PEOPLES! 

Disclaimer: Mei-shi is mine, along with Dilandau, and Migel. Gatti belongs to my friend Kelsh. Everyone stay back, and the sedatives will not have to be used! (okay, okay, I know they belong to Sunrise…all except for Mei)

Gatti looked at me strangely, "What shall we do with you, Mei?" I held a tuft of hair up. "Well maybe I could cut my hair, so that it falls in front of one of my eyes. I need loose clothing too or else…or else…umm." Gatti smiled knowingly. "I understand…" He then got a pair of scissors. "What are you going to do with those?!" I asked very nervously. Gatti actually seemed somewhat experienced with the whole hair thing. He cut about four inches off the back of my hair, and left a piece in the front, to cover my silver eye. "What are you doing?! My beautiful hair!" Gatti kept on cutting until he had what he thought as perfection. "Calm down, Mei. You look great." I noticed his cheeks slightly flush at this comment. After about an hour, of making me look less girly, he got me a large jacket. I kept on my same pants, but put heavy black boots on, instead of the dainty shoes I had on before. 

After Gatti was done making me look as masculine as possible, he took me to him…'Dilandau'. "Is your master so sexist that he doesn't even allow women in his army?" Gatti looked at me with an awkward expression. "Are you serious? Dilandau is so mean. I really wish I could kill him sometimes, but I must remain loyal…" We stopped in front of Dilandau's throne room, then Gatti slowly opened the door. "Brace yourself, Mei." I nodded. "L-L-let's go!" We walked in, and there he was, sitting on his throne, looking extremely bored. He was surrounded by candles, and their dim light made him look even more conniving, but at the same time…gorgeous. "Who is this, Gatti?" Gatti was some-what caught off-guard. I nodded, "My name is Kisei, sir!" He smiled evilly. "I like that name, it means death, does it not?" I was shaking. "Yes sir!" Was my response. He slowly got up. While he walked toward me, I noticed that Gatti was nervous as well. He stopped right in front of me. "So you think you have the endurance to become a dragonslayer..?" He then rewarded me with a slap across the face. 

My head turned to the side, at the impact of his hand, striking my face. I have never, ever been hit like that. I clenched my hand into a fist, and punched him in the face. He backed up, for I hit him with all my strength. "You hit like…a…girl…" He said, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "You are aggressive though. I like that. Meet me back here in an hour…we'll 'play' a bit." I was a bit curious by what he meant by play, but now I knew what Gatti was talking about…Dilandau was quite possibly, the meanest person I know. I left his room, with Gatti. Gatti grabbed me by the shoulders, "Mei, what do you think you are doing?!" I sniffled, holding back salty tears. "…but…but he said he liked my aggressiveness!" Gatti then shook his head in mock disgust. "Well, have fun 'playing' with him. I hope you know that means 'sparring'." A wide smile crossed my lips. "Excellent. He will fall to my blade." 

I walk back to Dilandau's chamber. I do believe that my silly crush on him was short-lived. Now, I wouldn't mind seeing him…bleed. I open the door hastily, for I am anxious to beat him. He is still sitting on his throne. "I was waiting for you…Kisei. I hate waiting. Prepare to be beaten." I look from left to right, and have a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Um…D-Dilandau-sama? Where is _my_ sword?" The sadistic boy walks over to a wall, which has racks with many swords; long, short, double-pronged, all different kinds that you could imagine. "My dragonslayers use a standard thin, sword, but for our duel, I will let you choose your own weapon." I nervously look through the array, and decide to use a long-bladed sword, the standard choice of samurai. I choose this one, because I have spent many years studying Japan. I _will_ beat him…I _want _to beat him. I glare at him, while he paces in front of me. I just smile, a sarcastic grin. 

I stood, poised. My sword was pointed out, my left foot was back, and my right was forward. I lunged toward Dilandau. "I love it! Suffer!" He yelled, crazily. Our blades locked, as I pushed forward with all my strength. Dilandau was quite good, he had matched me. He then pushed himself forward, and kneed me in the stomach. I gasped in pain, and stumbled backward. Blood trickled down the side of my mouth. I wiped it away hastily. "That was a cheap shot!" I yelled, now furious. Dilandau shrugged, "I can't help it. You were all too open." He then pushed forward again, but I darted around him, crouched to the ground and pulled a perfect leg sweep, knocking him to the ground. He got up slowly, and wearily. "You are very fast, Kisei…I like that." Then, with the skill and precision of a samurai, he caught me off guard, swiping his blade diagonally up my face, giving me a cut about two inches long, right next to my eyebrow. I stepped back in extreme pain. My face was on fire. Dilandau looked at me contentedly, but while I felt his burning gaze, on my face, I noticed the hair in front of my eye had been cut as well. His look of content, on behalf of my pain, twisted into a surprised expression. He walked over to me, and grabbed me by my hair. This was hardly any pain at all compared to the stinging on my face. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" He questioned. "I swear to the gods I've seen you before." I picked my, tired self up. "You have, you bastard…" He was taken back with surprise, for I was talking in my normal voice. "I am Princess Mei-shi, of Marden." I run to the infirmary, before he can say anything more.

On the way to the infirmary, I run into a boy with a bowl-styled haircut. I don't acknowledge him at first, but I know that he notices the blood running down my face, and the small trail of spots I have made with it. "Please…let…me get through." He smiles at me, even if I am in extreme pain, this must be his demeanor. "I know you! You are the one Migel likes. I'll walk you down to the infirmary though, okay, Miss?" I nodded, and after about five minutes of walking extremely slow, we made it to the infirmary. I sat myself down on the same bed I was on before, but now, with a bruised stomach, and a cut face…very lovely indeed. The boy got me a towel, which I put on my face. "My name is Chesta. Please, do tell me if you need anything more." I nodded slowly. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry I've been such a trouble for all of you." Chesta shook his head. "Don't even think about it! Your appearance is truly our pleasure. It's been far too long since I've engaged in decent conversation with a woman." I smile slightly through my pain. Chesta then gave me gauze, and tape to hold it down on my face. I thanked him somewhat sarcastically, for I thought I could not make myself stand out any more…how very wrong I was. 

I spent the rest of that bittersweet day in the infirmary, although by now, I was okay. My cut was cleaned up, but still very visible, and well, my stomach would just be the color purple for a while. It's not that anyone would see it…after all, I consider myself a modest girl. I sit on the bed, writing on a piece of parchment I found on the floor. I have had quite an interesting adventure so far, and it has only been one day! Word has it that Marden has gone into a state of emergency, and there is a reward for anyone who finds me. I don't care if I have to stay here, and live a thousand lives as Dilandau's slave! I'm staying here! I hate being spoiled, being lonely, being treated differently! Everyone says that I should be thankful, but you try living this life! It is no fun at all, unless you like the lifestyles of the bland and boring. I prefer action, adventure, staring down the enemy in the heat of battle. That is truly living life to its fullest, and if I die here, so be it. Everyone has to die sometime. 

I hear a knock on the infirmary door, and welcome whomever it is in. To my very demise, it was him, the devil incarnate, Dilandau. He walks in with his arms crossed, wearing that same evil grin. I stare him down, as he walks in. "Why did you come here, Princess?" I still had my heated gaze on him. "Because…because…I wanted to live. I'm not so sure anymore though…not after meeting you." He then grabbed my face, and tilted up my chin slightly, he began inspecting my face, deeply. "You are just a whore, aren't you? You are just a whore, who came to Zaibach to seduce my men?! Well I will not have that!" He slapped me across the face, again. This time, I did not tilt my head to the side. "I am no whore! I was brought up in the cursed royal family! You think they would raise a concubine?!" I then exhaled. "All I wanted to do was run away, to somewhere better! Some of your men found me, passed out in the streets, and you hate me because they rescued me! I hope you die, and burn in hell with all the other tormented souls!" He shook his head at me, and giggled. "I just don't know what to do with you, woman…I just…don't…know…"

Author's Note: I left you all off hanging!!! HEE HEE! ::throws all her loyal fans a rope:: Well, never fear! I will have the next chapter out soon, I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE!!!


	3. Crimson

Inside These Walls

Inside These Walls

Crimson 

A/N: HELLO!!! My beloved(s)!! Here is chapter three!!! It's been too long since I released the last chapter, you know? The title has really nothing to do with the story, but…but…oh well. ^^; 

Disclaimer: Fine, I'll confess I kidnapped Dilly but that doesn't mean I own him. He belongs to Sunrise. By the way, Sunrise when do you expect to pay the ransom on this lovely boy ^_^? 

"Fine. You can stay." He told me. I was so excited, that I leapt up, and hugged him. He blinked with much curiousity. "What's with the sudden change of heart, Mei?" I let go of him shakily. "I guess I just really, really want to stay. You don't understand a princess' pain." Dilandau crossed his arms. "Well don't think you can boss us around, because I'M the leader!" I nodded solemnly. "Yeah yeah…but thank you so much, anyway, Dilandau!" He glared at me. "You forgot 'sama'." I rolled my eyes at him. "Are you…ever in a good mood?" He lowered his glare. "I have no time for your antics, Mei. Stop playing around, you are lucky enough that I am letting you live." He paused, then seemed to ease up a bit, as he was talking to me. "Well, anyway…if you are staying here, you are going to have to bunk with a group of dragonslayers." I blinked, surprised, and didn't exactly take him seriously at first. "Well…I want to be with um…Gatti, Chesta, and Migel…if that's okay." Dilandau still stood, with his arms tightly crossed. "That's almost perfect. They all share a room, but there is one more dragonslayer other than those three. His name is Dallet." I cocked my head to the side. "Is he nice…?" Dilandau looked at me, and…smiled. "He is vain, snobby, arrogant, and a womanizer." I heaved a sigh of unhappiness. "Oh great…just when I thought things were going perfectly." Dilandau put his hands on his hips. "Things are never perfect. Make due with what you have, Mei. Oh, and if you don't want to be found, I recommend changing your name…Kisei was nice." With that, he walked out the door. "Wait!" Dilandau paused and faced me. "What do you want now?" I looked down to my lap, then back up at him. "Where is my room..?" He walked out the door. "Look for room number five. That should be yours. Oh, and too bad about your face…you deserved it though." 

I carried my tired self out of the infirmary, and began to stumble through the halls of the fortress. Very much to my luck, room number five was just across the hallway. The door was closed, so I knocked. "Hang on a minute!" Was heard through the door. Gatti opened it hastily, then looked up at my face and recognized me. His face was as red as Dilandau's eyes. "Um…Mei -hime! Hello! What are you doing here?" I smiled at him, "This is where I'm staying. I got accepted!" He still looked embarrassed. "That's great news, Mei-hime." I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head. "What's with all this 'hime hime hime' stuff? From now on, I'm just Mei, or if you prefer, Kisei." I then paused. "Do you mind if I come in?" Gatti shook his head. "Oh, no no! Please _do_ come in!" The moment I walked in, they all stared at me. The only faces I recognized, were Chesta's, and of course Gatti's. A boy with maroon-brown hair looked at me, and grinned slyly. 'This must be Dallet.' I thought to myself. The other boy wore a somewhat shocked expression…one that said, "Oh My God…the girl I am infatuated with has just come to my room, and said she is living with me." Boys are so predictable. I walked in, and being the somewhat proper person I am, I bowed slightly, and said a silenced, "Hello." How they were acting, was not helping feel like I fit in much…or at all for that matter. 

I stood in the middle of the room, for what felt like forever. I was looking around, and taking in the scenery. It was nothing like my palace, of course, but it would do. There were five small cots, which were about two feet apart from each other, lined up in a row. One of them was especially dusty. "Well…I guess that is my bed." I giggled slightly, trying to cover up my disgust. I walked over to the small cot, took of the blanket, and dusted it out. It was no goose down blanket, but I was not disappointed, after all this was supposed to be of my benefit. I sat on the bed, which was the antithesis of comfortable. "Well…" I began, deciding to break the silence. "I guess I'll say a little bit about myself, if you guys don't mind." I paused and nervously played with my hands. "Well…err…I'm fifteen rotations of the Phantom Moon, I am a princess, or…was a princess, as you all may know. Well…anyway, um…I love fencing, and I'm a sucker for romantic stuff!" Dallet smirked, "Thanks for letting me know how to win you over." He then flipped his hair. "I'm pretty sexy, huh?" I looked at him strangely. My stomach almost dropped. I was so uncomfortable, living in this room, but I have no right to complain, after all, it was better than palace life.

I laid back on the cot, throwing my shoe in the air, and then catching it. Chesta finally broke the uneasy silence. "So…why don't we all introduce ourselves to Miss Mei?" I blushed. The boy who was in a corner, staring out the window waved slightly. "Hi, I'm Migel…" He then shied away, turning his red face to the side. Chesta smiled a cheeky smile, "I think you know me, Miss Mei. You know…Chesta." I giggled, "What's with all of this 'Miss' stuff. I'm just a normal girl now." Chesta cocked his head to the side. "Oh, I'm sorry…I'll try to stop. I'm just so used to calling you 'Miss'." The maroon haired boy was the next to introduce himself. "Hi, gorgeous. My name is Dallet. You know, I'm available, if you are looking for someone that matches your beauty." I blushed. "Um…okay." Gatti was the last one to introduce himself. "You know me as well, Mei." He paused and smiled. "I hope you are comfortable living with us. If Dallet hits on you again, just give him a good smack." Dallet shot a glare at Gatti, and stuck his tongue out. "Not that you are great with the ladies, Gatti! You suck!" I laughed heartily, perhaps this wasn't as bad as one may think…

Time passed somewhat slowly, but nightfall came. "Well…we best get ready for dinner." I jumped up. "What am I going to wear?" Dallet smirked. "I can take you down to the 'boutique'." I blinked with curiousity. "You have a boutique…? That's kind of strange." Dallet nodded. "I go down there all the time!" Gatti smirked. "Yeah…because whenever he goes down there, he dresses up like a woman, and tries to flirt with us." Dallet blushed. "I DO NOT!! THAT IS NOT FUNNY, GATTI!!!" I laughed more. "Well, can one of you lead me down to the boutique, then?" I asked. "Who do you want to take you?" Chesta asked. I smiled, "I can't choose just one of you! You guys are all too nice!" Gatti scoffed. "Yeah…except for Dallet." Dallet rolled his eyes. "You guys fight like brothers!" I said, giggling. So all of us walked down many annoying flights of stairs, and finally entered the boutique. It was dark, messy, and clothes were sprawled about all over the place. I flung many clothes behind me, in a desperate attempt to find the perfect outfit to wear, for our dinner. Then I found it, a beautiful red silk kimono, with black embroidered flowers on the bottom, the waist bow was also black, with small tassels coming down from it. This kimono was simply…perfect. 

We ran up the flights of stairs hurriedly. I looked behind myself, to see if the dragonslayers were still following, they were, of course, but as I was running and looking backward, I ran smack into something – or some_body_ with a thud. "Ow! That hurt!" I said, then I saw exactly who I ran into…_him_. "Damn woman! Watch where you are running!" Dilandau got up, glaring at the dragonslayers, and I. "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you getting ready for dinner?" Gatti stepped forward. "Well…Dilandau-sama, we were looking for an appropriate outfit for Mei-" Dilandau slapped him. "You should have been ready earlier! You are all foolish." I looked up at Dilandau in a sort of wonderment. "Geez…do you expect us to be perfect?" I said, still sitting on the floor. Dilandau appeared to be thinking. "Well, actually I would expect nothing else from _my_ dragonslayers, but perfection." I finally got up. "…but I'm not a dragonslayer…and instead of slapping me, you slapped Gatti. He didn't even do anything!" Dilandau smiled. "I guess if you don't want to follow my orders, you can go back to your own home…I know you just love it there." I clenched my fists. "You are heartless." He walked off. "Perhaps I am. What a shame." The dragonslayers and I finally reached our room. I went into the bathroom, and changed into the kimono. 

I walked out of the bathroom, wearing the kimono. "Can somebody help me tie this? It's kind of hard to reach." Dallet happily walked forward. "I would be happy to tie your bow." He smiled and hummed quietly as he tied it. "There, I'm done. Do I get a kiss now?" I smiled at him, and pinched his cheek. "Nope, but thanks for tying my bow." I then pinned my hair up in a bun, and we walked down to the dinner hall. As we walked down, I began talking to Gatti. "I'm nervous! Everyone is going to make fun of me! They are going to throw their potatoes at me…" Gatti laughed. "Why would they do that to such a pretty girl?" I blushed, embarrassed. "Don't worry, the rest of the dragonslayers are like us." I clung to his arm, and hid behind him. "That's what I'm afraid of!" Dallet frowned at Gatti. "You can cling to me, Mei." I let go of Gatti quickly, for I didn't even really notice I was still clinging to him. "Sorry, Gatti." He smiled. "That's okay. I didn't mind really." 

We reached the mess hall. It was almost barren, except for a large wooden table, with many wooden chairs. Only one of the dragonslayers was there. He had curly, blondish hair, and was reading a book. He looked up at us. "Hey, that's a girl! Or is it…Dallet again?" Dallet blushed. "I do NOT dress up like a girl!" He yelled. I smiled. "No, I'm a girl. My name is Mei-shi Marden." He looked somewhat confused. "Marden? That sounds vaguely familiar." Migel finally spoke. "God, Sheep! I can't believe you don't remember her!" The blonde blinked. "Should I?" He then paused to roll his eyes, "I'm not a sheep, Migel. I'll get a haircut sooner or later." Migel smiled. That was the first time I had really seen him smile. "This is the princess of Marden. I can't believe you don't recognize her!" The blonde laughed. "Oh yeah! I remember you now!" He put out one of his hands, and I shook it. "My name is Guimel. It's very nice to meet you." I smiled, and let go of his hand. "…but if you are a princess…why are you here? Don't mind my asking, please." I was caught somewhat off-guard. "Um…I'm here, because I don't like to be a princess…I guess." Guimel nodded. "Maybe Dallet can take your place…" Dallet was steaming with anger. "GAH! I'm not a cross-dresser!!!" 

All of the dragonslayers eventually gathered at the table. All of them asking questions. It was a bit annoying, but they all seemed nice enough. Our dinner was served as soon as Dilandau sat at the head of the table. I looked down at my plate…runny potatoes…something that looked kind of like meat…and carrots…'Geez…we aren't senior citizens!' I thought to myself. I sat with my hands in my lap. Gatti nudged my arm. "You have to eat something, hime…you don't want to get Dilandau annoyed." I nodded, having a sinking sensation in my stomach. I picked up my fork very slowly, poked the potatoes, got a small amount on my fork, opened my mouth, and ate it. These were not the best potatoes, at all. I spent the rest of dinner moving my 'food' around my plate, and taking bites every now and then. By the time dinner was over, there was still a large proportion left on my plate. Everyone went up to their rooms full and satisfied…I just went up to mine, craving palace food. 

A/N: Yeah…celebration. That chapter was rather bland. Sorry…the next one will be better, I promise! ~~~Mel


End file.
